


The internet

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, AU, M/M, Smut, request, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: AU where John and Paul discover mclennon slash and wank together while reading it.<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: sometime in the 60’s.<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The internet

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/70224860483/the-internet-request

Glasses hanged low on his nose and he yawned. It was late thursday night and like every night John was relaxing a bit by surfing the web. He was watching a the clip for “Marry the night” when he got the idea to google himself. It was a silly idea, but he was curious to what his fans were saying about him. Nothing much appeared, till he decided to google himself and Paul together.  

At first it was normal, then he changed his search from “John lennon and Paul McCartney” to a name he had just read, “Mclennon”.

“Paulieeeeeeee!” He shouted as his eyes met an image of Paul riding him in what seemed to be a public bathroom. Paul’s back was arched and face expressing sheer orgasm.

“I”m not watching birds eat shit again John!” Paul shouted back from the bedroom as he watched the news.

“It’s not that, it’s us!” John shouted back as he scrolled down, finding another drawing (probably from the same artist). In this drawing Paul held on to John’s legs as he fucked him, John’s Body was completely arched, exploding in fervor.

“Us?” Paul got out from under the covers, walking to John’s “office” immediately locking his gaze at the artwork. “that’s….”

“yeah, it is.” John’s voice was low as he stared at the drawing. “I think there’s more.” He scrolled down when he came across one that make his blood quick rush down to his crotch. This picture featured Paul in a gag, tied up in some kind of red room as John kissed his head.

Paul’s eyes widen as he was exposed to the picture, when he turned to John to exclaim some kind of sassy remark he found John’s hand shoved into his trousers, cupping himself. “hm, john.”

“Come on Macca, it’s sexy as fuck.” John admitted, moving his hand eagerly inside his trousers. He clicked back on the main page when Paul commented. “Hey John, what’s fanfiction?”

“Let’s have a look.” He searched for a bit and decided on a very well reviewed fanfic called “The Japanese incident”. Skipping the summary and rating he began reading out loud.  _“The heavy security surrounding the boys in Tokyo was not only boring but also bloody oppressive. After the concert they weren't even allowed to leave the hotel and explore the city, which put them in a rotten mood._

_In the hotel, there was at least a comfortable room with sofas and TVs, and the four of them were sprawled around there, some paying more attention to the ridiculous Beatles comics with funny voices playing on TV than others._

_John, for instance, was extremely not focused on what seemed amusing at first but was now plain freaky, and instead he watched with the corner of his eye – and with growing interest – their manager Brian Epstein as he seemed to be deeply engaged in conversation with three other men. Two of these men were Japanese; one of the Japanese blokes was pretty funny looking.”_

John pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose and groaned a bit as he skipped ahead. “it’s about us.” He commented.

“Read it!” Paul demanded pulling another chair and sitting next to John.

_"So?" Paul asked._

_John blinked a few times._

_"Holy shit, this is a million times better than pot!"_

_Paul felt eager and bouncy as he saw John shudder and smile._

_"I'm tingling all over…," the older one spoke softly._

_"Oh my, I want it too."_

_Paul took the glass and sipped from it._

_John watched him as Paul licked at his lips and a small sound – much like a soft moan – escaped his lips._

_"God, Lennon… I feel so…warm."_

_John burst out laughing at the last remark in the Fanfic, earning a snap in the arm from Paul, who was getting into the story. “Keep going”_

_“can’t you read?” John sassily spat out._

_“Yes, but I’m too far away.” John ignored the obvious excuse and kept reading. “Paul parted his lips and frowned. He breathed in deeply and a strong chill ran up and down his spine, making him shudder visibly._

_"Paul?" John frowned too._

_"Bloody hell, John, it feels as if I've just swallowed fire! My whole body is starting to burn up from inside!" Paul nearly choked on the words, so great was the shock at the feeling growing inside of him._

_"But, are you ok?"_

_Paul chuckled._

_"Yes, don't worry. You won't get rid of me so easily," he soothed the wide eyed guitarist. "I'm fine. Just… hot. It's hot in here."_

_Paul undid the first buttons on his shirt._

_"Huhm," John pondered, watching his friend. "So far, so good, huh?"_

_"I guess so," Paul agreed._

_The younger man shut his eyes, and that was when the shivering began._

_"Oh, Gosh…"_

_"What? What?" John watched him intently, looking for signs that would tell him something had gone wrong._

_"I just… There are those…God...," Paul stammered, his eyes rolling at the back of his head and his chest burning with warmth that traveled lower to his body. "Goosebumps all over…"”_

By now the images of the Fanfic were already forming perfectly in their minds, heating their bodies much like Paul’s in the story. They read on normally, till things in the story began really getting to them.

_“"Stop grumbling, you're not the one about to stick their fingers in their ass because your dick is too sore from the wanking."_

_John turned around and faced the wall, trying to ignore the way his cheeks felt hot when he heard Paul reach for the tube and open it with a clicky sound._

_The younger man sighed deeply, studying the transparent and greasy substance that coated his two forefingers. He could hardly believe he was so aroused he'd actually go for it, but the mere idea of orgasming in a different way made his heart beat faster and his member harden in appreciation._

_"So I guess that's it…" He whispered quietly, and with his clean hand unfolded the towel around his waistline, opening it on the bed._

_Paul cast a quick glance at John's bed, satisfied to realize the older man was lying on his side, looking the other way. 'Good', Paul thought. His arousal wasn't so powerful as to eliminate the shame he felt when he let his thighs fall open and touched himself probingly._

_He did it slowly, shutting his eyes at the strange feeling, but growing rock hard at the idea of wrongness and sin._

_Paul slid his fingers as deep as he could, first one then the other, and tried moving them around. The sensation wasn't bad, he could even say it was arousing, but no, it was not pleasurable, not as good as wanking off, and he definitely wouldn't come from it._

_The idea of having to wank his sore cock once more to get rid of the burning heat consuming him, made Paul gasp in rising desperation.””_

“I can’t keep reading” John got up walking to his room.

“What?! wh- but it… John!” Paul followed him. “Why now?! We’re in the middle of the … ay know.” Paul asked as he walked into John’s messy room. When John turned to respond he noticed it, Paul’s pants were not only tighter than before but it showed the perfect outline of Paul’s very hard dick. The older one grinned. “You felt it too.”

“Felt what?” Paul’s aroused mind couldn’t think well.

“Aroused. Yer pulsing mate.” John pointed to Paul’s pants.

“well... you were almost wanking.” Paul spat back, not thinking, just really wanting to pleasure himself.

“Wanna try what you tried in the fic?” John suggested with a grin. “Just like back when we were lads.”

“Fuck yes.” Paul groaned jumping on top of John’s bed as John watched to the lights, turning them off and joining Paul. John’s double bed was pushed back against a corner of the room, making it a huge couch, with two wall for each one of the lads to rest against as they pulled down their pants.

John was the first one to get a grip on himself, putting quite a bit of force as he slowly began to pump his cock.

Paul watched a bit before closing his grip around the head of his member, running his thumb over the already moist top, slowly beginning the running his hand up and down.

Both lads had their eyes closed, only concentrating on the soft moans and groans that the other made as they worked themselves. The images of the Fanfic and the various drawings began to dance along their minds, being changed and completed by their own perverted imagination as they began getting closer, feeling their muscles grow tenser and their bodies heat up.

As the first strong wave of orgasm hit John he put his left hand farther into the bed, landing on top of Paul’s hand. Their eyes opened and met before looking at their overlapping hands.

Moments passed where all they exchanged were erratic breaths and soft groans, but very soon their orgasms started to become too strong to hold back, making both cling onto each other's hands as they sped up. Very soon they could feel their member twitch and ache before they spilled their sperm over their hands.

They lied there, breathing, taking in the last little blissful moments of their now fading orgasm. John was the first one to move, elevating Paul’s hand to his lips and kissing it softly. “We should do this more often.”


End file.
